


Enough

by Luciano_Pet



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Choking, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sweet Pea Emocional (Riverdale)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciano_Pet/pseuds/Luciano_Pet
Summary: Sweet Pea aunque parezca grande y rudo, le encanta la dominación, pero a veces Fangs va demasiado lejos.
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 1





	Enough

“Ay ... ay, Fangs, duele”.

"Me alegro", dijo esa voz áspera en su espalda justo antes de empujar de nuevo con mucha más fuerza, haciendo que el chico debajo de él gimiera y agarrara con fuerza las sábanas, su suave vientre se contraía en sus esfuerzos por mantenerse relajado.  
Fangs, no puedo. No puedo. ¡Espera, por favor, espera! " balbuceó y gritó cuando Fangs comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente, ignorando las súplicas de Sweet Pea.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta a nadie más que a Fangs, pero le encantaba esa sensación de desesperanza de estar a merced de Fangs, saber que no podría alejarse de él y tenía que aceptar cada cosa que Fangs decidiera hacer. Con su cuerpo. En el fondo sabía que él era el que estaba a cargo, era el que aprobaba cada movimiento. Solo tenía que decir la palabra o chasquear los dedos y Fangs se detendría automáticamente —después de todo, no quería lastimarlo—, pero ignorar ese hecho era lo que hacía que sus juegos fueran tan entretenidos.

Sweet Pea quería que le doliera. Fangs lo sabía, así que sus manos se entrelazaron en la cintura de Sweet Pea con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir la forma en que el de cabello castaño oscuro trató inconscientemente de soltarse del agarre, una de sus hermosas manos colocándose sobre la muñeca de Fangs, sintiendo los músculos tensos en su antebrazo como comenzó a levantar la cabeza de la almohada donde estaba enterrada hace unos momentos, su boca abierta dejaba escapar gemidos agudos. Fangs gimió y puso la otra mano en su cuello, llevándolo con fuerza con él para que su espalda estuviera presionando contra el pecho.

El cambio de posición y la presión en su cuello hicieron imposible que Sweet Pea mantuviera sus gritos bajos, su próstata era golpeada en cada embestida, y su visión muy borrosa.

"F-Fangs ..." susurró, su voz rota y ondulada. Este mantuvo la velocidad de sus embestidas, pero las suavizó un poco cuando no lo escuchó usar un apodo como siempre lo hace. Sus manos se relajaron un poco, pero aún sostenía a su novio. Quizás fue demasiado lejos. Estaban empezando con todo este asunto del 'dominio' y tal vez Sweet Pea no estaba realmente interesado en ...

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando las manos del muchacho se agarraron con fuerza a las de Fangs y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, reanudando el ritmo fuerte.

"N-no ... no ..." se interrumpió, pero esas palabras jadeante fueron suficientes para que Fangs entendiera y reanudara ese ritmo brutal, sus manos añadiendo aún más presión que antes, haciéndole imposible respirar.  
Sweet Pea sintió que le lloraban los ojos, sabía que si los cerraba, gruesas lágrimas rodarían por sus mejillas. No había oxígeno en sus pulmones y su cuerpo comenzó a golpearse contra el de Fangs. Sintió la necesidad de chasquear los dedos y detenerlo. La falta de oxígeno provocó una presión en su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus extremidades comenzaron a sentirse débiles y los constantes golpes de la polla de Fangs contra su próstata no cesaron nunca. Sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Sin embargo, no chasqueó los dedos. Quería que continuara. Le dio a Sweet Pea todo el control .  
Fangs sintió que Sweet se estaba debilitando, sus gemidos ahogados eran cada vez más bajos, así que quitó la mano de su cuello y alcanzó esos suaves y sudorosos rizos castaños, tirándolos con dureza hacia atrás y haciendo que Sweet Pea jadeara y jadeara ruidosamente. Cuando Sweet Pea pudo defenderse, la mano de Fangs bajó un poco y agarró con fuerza su eje, haciéndolo soltar un sollozo entrecortado, lágrimas corriendo constantemente por sus mejillas y garganta. Fangs sintió que sus caderas tartamudeaban a medida que se acercaba su orgasmo, por lo que comenzó a bombearlo mientras su otra mano giraba el rostro de Sweet Pea hacia él, inclinando su rostro para que pudiera pasar la lengua por su mandíbula temblorosa y sus mejillas suaves y sonrojadas, bebiendo las lágrimas saladas.

"F-Fangs, yo ... yo estoy por ...!" no pudo terminar la oración cuando de repente todo su cuerpo se destrozó y su voz lo abandonó. Su polla latía y su boca colgaba abierta de par en par mientras inconscientemente empujaba su cuerpo hacia atrás. Los empujes de Fangs se ralentizaron gradualmente hasta que se detuvo, siempre abrazando a Sweet Pea por detrás. El cuerpo de su compañero se sentía flácido contra su pecho. Siguió jadeando y gimiendo levemente, que era habitual en Sweet Pea cuando alcanzaba un orgasmo intenso, pero lo que no era normal era el repentino y roto sollozo que salió de su boca.

"¿Sweet Pea?" pero él no respondió, lo único que podía escuchar eran esos sonidos estrangulados. "Sweet Pea, te voy a humillar, ¿está bien?" Fangs preguntó, su mente un poco borrosa gracias a su orgasmo recientemente alcanzado, pero su preocupación por su novio era más importante. Sweet Pea siguió llorando, se llevó las manos a la cara y se secó las lágrimas, que parecía que nunca dejarían de salir, pero asintió lentamente de todos modos. Fangs se sacó con cuidado y lo colocó en el suelo, mirando la forma en que Sweet Pea seguía sollozando. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de ver sangre o algo, pero no pudo detectar ningún signo de moretones. Quizás fue más interno. Se sentía como el peor idiota de toda la Tierra, ¡ había lastimado a Sweet Pea! Quizás no leyó bien su comportamiento y pensó que Sweet quería más. Tal vez Sweet Pea se olvidó de cómo pedirle que se detuviera, y él, como el mayor idiota de todo el universo, continuó sin embargo. Inmediatamente acarició el rostro de Sweet, apartando gentilmente esas hermosas manos de sus ojos enrojecidos almendrados.

“Sweet Pea, amor, ¿te lastimé? Por favor, cariño, háblame… ”suplicó, la desesperación llenando sus entrañas. Quizás Sweet ya no se sentía cómodo con él. Sintió que sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Sweet Pea no respondió, simplemente evitó mirarlo, su rostro todavía estaba enrojecido. Vamos, cariño. Qué está pasando'?"

Sweet Pea comenzó a negar con la cabeza, su suave jadeo se debilitó hasta que lo único que se escuchó fue su olfateo. "N-no lo sé ..."  
Fangs frunció el ceño ante la respuesta. "¿Duele?" preguntó, pero Sweet volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez sus ojos llorosos se posaron en su novio.

"No, yo sólo-" resopló de nuevo. "Estoy bien. Supongamos que fuera un poco ... demasiado, creo. Pero no realmente. No lo sé." trató de explicar, su voz ondulada e insegura mientras desviaba los ojos y se limpiaba la cara de nuevo con el dorso de la mano. Fangs lo miró fijamente y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, que no pasó desapercibido para Sweet Pea, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo.

"Estoy actuando como un maldito pájaro ..." comentó, tratando de sonar desdeñoso pero fallando miserablemente.

Fangs inmediatamente bajó y lo besó, acariciando sus cabellos mojados mientras profundizaba un poco el beso. Lo mantuvo tan suave y reconfortante como pudo, sabiendo muy bien cómo actuaba su mejor amigo después del sexo. Lo abrazaría con todo su cuerpo como si no pudiera acercarse tanto como quisiera, y luego Fangs lo acariciaría y besaría, arrullando y diciéndole cuánto lo amaba. Luego, al día siguiente, Sweet Pea volvía a su habitual ironía e burlon, pero siempre había una diferencia: Sweet Pea era más dulce con todos. 

Sweet Pea dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso por la nariz, y la mano de Fangs recorrió su rostro para poder alcanzar el cuello de Sweet Pea de nuevo. Esta vez su toque fue suave y amoroso, haciendo que Sweet se retorciera un poco y profundizara el beso, la punta de sus lenguas apenas se tocaba, moviéndose lentamente una contra la otra cuando Sweet Pea se detuvo y se separó. "Si sigues besándome así, podría desmayarme de verdad esta vez ..." Fangs se rió entre dientes. Sabía que a Sweet Pea le encantaba que lo trataran como algo precioso. Comenzó a besar su mejilla hinchada enrojecida cuando de repente escuchó una voz suave susurrando: "Te amo" .

No era extraño para ellos decir esas cosas en el cuidado posterior, pero la forma en que Sweet Pea lo dijo esta vez hizo que se detuviera y se separara un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Dilo otra vez."

"Te quiero." repitió de inmediato.

"Otra vez".

"Te amo, Fangs". levantó un poco la voz, como si suplicara, pidiéndole a Paul que creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

"Una vez más."

"Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Fangs Fostary, no tienes ni idea ". Dijo con una voz más débil, sus ojos llorosos de nuevo. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Sentía algo tan intenso y abrumador que no podía expresar de la manera que quería, así que su cuerpo reaccionó.  
Fangs también lo sintió.

“Lo sé, Sweet Pea. Sé."

Fangs se colocó junto a Sweet Pea, cubriéndose con las sábanas y abrazando a Sweet por detrás, su mano aterrizó en su suave estómago y trazó pequeños círculos con las yemas de los dedos.

“Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ni siquiera puedo expresar cuánto te amo. Es extraño, pero siento como si decir "Te amo" no fuera suficiente. Ni siquiera sé si eso tiene sentido ". susurró, acariciando su nuca.

Sweet Pea asintió rápidamente y se volvió hacia él, sus ojos generalmente entrecerrados eran grandes y brillantes. Sweet Pea se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, tan brevemente que te lo habrías perdido si parpadeabas. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un buen rato antes de que una sonrisa astuta se dibujara en los labios de Sweet Pea. “Sé que me has jodido duro hoy y todo eso, pero creo que tu pequeño Fangs no es lo suficientemente grande como para lastimarme. No tienes que preocuparte ".

"Bueno, veamos qué dices cuando te follo sin estirarme", respondió en el oído de Sweet Pea, el insulto pesado en su lengua, tal como sabía que le gustaba a Sweet Pea. Y joder si no lo hacía, porque el aliento pesado que salió de sus labios dijo suficiente para ambos, haciendo que Fangs se riera de nuevo. "Bueno, si quieres que lo haga".

“Cállate, me estás dando ideas y mi trasero está bastante estirado por esta noche, gracias”. Sweet dijo mientras rodaba, su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Fangs de nuevo. Fangs lo abrazó y besó su nuca, una pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro.  
Tal vez 'te amo' no fue suficiente, pero esto sí.


End file.
